


Reliving Memories

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John brings back a box of toys from Harry's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliving Memories

“How was Harry?” Sherlock asked when John returned to the flat.

“Same as usual.”  John dropped the large box he was carrying.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

“Harry’s given me a box of things that she saved when my parents moved; stuff from when I was a child.”

John then proceeded to unpack the box, happily recalling childhood events as he did so, whilst Sherlock studiously ignored him.

When Lestrade called round later John decided to show him his collection of toy cars.  To Sherlock’s horror they moved his latest experiment off the kitchen table and set up what rapidly turned into a race track, complete with a tow truck for breakdowns.

Once Lestrade had left, Sherlock returned to his experiment.  John went up to bed and after a while Sherlock could hear the creaking of the bed, which indicated that John was having a nightmare.  He went quietly up the stairs and into John’s bedroom.  He took out of the box the teddy he had observed earlier.  Carefully he placed it by John’s shoulder and watched as, still asleep, John grasped the teddy and pulled it into his chest.  Slowly his breathing quietened and he was no longer tossing about.

Sherlock smiled to himself.  It would be his secret that John Watson, ex-Afghanistan army doctor, was happily asleep with his bear.


End file.
